Sakura Tree
by narukietyam
Summary: YahiroxMegumi..somthing about what megumi really feels..read and review..!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Tree

Yahiro sat under a big cherry tree in the backyard of the villa that they're currently staying. It's weird seeing the famous Saiga Yahiro sitting under a tree just like a commoner but it didn't matter to him because in that place, he had first experienced his true love....

-

"My Hikari!!!" Akira dashed to the greenhouse landing straight into her best friends lap and suddenly a dark aura filled the place.

"Since when did my girlfriend become yours huh, Akira?" Kei glared at her.

"Akira, you're heavy what's the matter?" Hikari asked her thoughtfully.

'I wish you didn't give in with this monster.' Akira thought. "Do you have any plans this Christmas Break?"

"Hmm none, you Akira?"

"Well that's why I'm here. I heard from my dad that our villa in Kyoto was newly renovated and he said that we are allowed to spend our Christmas there." Akira finished breathless as she smirked devil-ish to Kei for she knew the reason why Kei is emitting such huge amount of deadly aura. 'He wouldn't be able to spend time alone with Hikari during the long vacation.'

"Kyoto? Sure! That would be nice! Hikari eagerly agreed

"Oh Hikari I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun there."

"Oh, by the way Takishima, you'll come right?" Hikari asked Kei.

"No Hikari you don't need to invite that monster, its an all girls party and megumi will come too."

"I OBJECT!!" the boys (except Tadashi) shouted in unison.

"Well since MY Hikari wants me there I have no choice but to come, ne Hikari?" Kei asked teasingly.

"Ano-- it would be nice if you're there too." Hikari suddenly run outside hiding the embarrassment.

"I will not allow megumi to go somewhere that far without me, what if bad guys hurt her who will protect her?" Ryuu reasoned defensively.

"And I won't let her go without me; twins should always be together, right Megumi?" Jun winked at her sister which made Megumi wonder if that's the inner Jun.

"And I won't let her voice to get strained." a familiar voice joined their discussion.

"YAHIRO!"

"And I won't let Jun to look at other girls while I'm away." Yahiro and Sakura entered the greenhouse smiling. Sakura run to hug Jun while Megumi froze in her place as Yahiro flashed his smirk-slash-smiled at her that made her blush.

"Ahh when will I be able to experience a peaceful vacation with my angels?!" Akira surrendered when she saw that there's no way those guys will let her angels go.

"Disgusting Bear Woman." Tadashi whispered between his cupcakes.

"What did you say?" Akira had her bear representation at her back which means that it would be very bad for Tadashi to move. Then suddenly he was tied up in a rope with a special travelling bag with holes beside him.

"Since Hikari, Kei, Jun, Sakura, Megumi, Yahiro and Ryuu are coming I don't want to be the only one with no partner and that bag will be your cage! ohohohoho!!" and that laughter sent shiver to the whole Hakusekan.

"But Ryuu doesn't have a partner, why don't you go and partner with him? I have a lot of things to do."Tadshi tried to get away from his scary girlfriend.

"Sorry Tadashi but I called Finn and she said, she will come." Ryuu said

"Oh NO!!!"

Meanwhile at the corner of the greenhouse Megumi is blushing up to the crimson color when she realized that she and Yahiro were counted as a couple. Yahiro noticed her blushing and approached her. "Why are you blushing so hard?" Yahiro asked.

"NO, I'm not blushing. It's nothing." She wrote in her board.

Tsssh." Yahiro dared not to tease her when he saw how bad Megumi has been trembling.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw that ugly looking chapter from long ago, when I wasn't myself and the demon inside me wrote that awful..urgh anyway, I tried to edit that as much as possible but I don't have much time now, so it still wasn't flawless, anyway~

"Ahh this is perfect!"

Hikari run as they reached the villa that looks exactly the old imperial palace in Kyoto.

"I'd never thought that it was possible to emulate something in a very detailed way!" Hikari exclaimed while whirling around the area. Because of that she did not notice the incoming car passing by, good thing her prince came to her rescue.

"You should be more careful. You've always been clumsy and I'm getting worried..Ni-san~" Kei smirked sheepishly.

"Don't call me Ni-san!" Hikari was very pissed because she really loved what Kei has said, but the thing is, why does he need to end it with an insult? She let out a heavy sigh an Kei noticed it.

"Gomen, gomen Hikari I was just kidding, come on lets take some pictures." Kei smiled his ever so charming smile at her thoughtfully and her anger immediately melted away.

"H-hai!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Megumi is walking like a dead zombie and Ryuu and Jun didn't know what to do, neither did they know what happened.

"Ryuu-nii what happened to Megumi-chan? It seems like she's crying." Jun asked.

"Maybe shes just tired? I'm not sure, anyway, you need to rest too Jun-kun, I'll get you when dinner's ready."

"Hai, Thanks Ryuu-nii!"

In reality, Ryuu being sensitive enough knew that Megumi isn't comfortable when Yahiro is around. He decided to talk to Yahiro since he knew that Yahiro has a good heart. Yes, He realized it when Yahiro helped then when they saved Takishima from his grandfather back in England.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahiro lay down his bag on the room assigned to him with Kei and Tadashi who was still in Akira's traveling bag, he wondered if that guy is still breathing, he wanted to check but decided against it and went out of the room for a short walk. His thoughts were filled with Megumi and her weird actions, he was so absorbed in it that he did not realized that he has reached a pond not visible from the house. He walked closer and saw a girl urled up hugging her knees close to her chest, he walked closer, curious and he saw that the girl is no other that the girl who's been running on his mind earlier, and what's worse is that, Megumi is crying.

"Megumi what happened? Why are you crying?" He mentally smacked himself when he realized that his voice came out a little too soft for him. everybody's aware of how egoistic Yahiro can be that he wouldn't let anyone see his soft side but he couldn't take seeing his precious lady like that. Megumi jumped in surprise when she heard Yahiros voice and she immediately tried to hide her face but she realized that Yahiro already saw her crying according to his question. She paused for a moment and sighed, what would be better that to face her problem anyway?

"Yahiro."

Yahiro didn't like it everytime Megumi uses her voice like that and he was about to complain when Megumi interrupted him.

"Don't you dare complain about me speaking! I've always wondered why do you pay so much attention in protecting my voice? Why are you always near me and not with Akira? Why are you always teasing, bullying and insulting me when I did nothing wrong with you? Why do you show that soft appearance when Im crying when you've already rejected me months ago? Why cant you be out of my head? And why are you always here when I needed you most? Why? Why when we both know that you dont love me.?" Megumi was trying to catch her breath after she finished shouting, Yahiro saw that her limbs are trembling and it seems like she's about to collapse. He was too shocked to talk, he lost his cool demeanor and he began to tremble a bit just like her. She used her voice so much and she's very angry that she's almost shouting but her voice is still beautiful. It hurts so much to see her crying.

_'Ai this stupid girl! She did not understand my actions when I'm actually trying hard to show her that I love her! Should I tell her now? Geez! Couldn't she understand the reason I save her back in London? Im not the person who would waste my time if I dont feel anything for her!'_

But when he regained his composure and was about to speak, Megumi ran off to the forest. He followed her, and being a guy, an athletic one at that, he immediately caught her. He grabbed her wrist but the stubborm girl tried to shook it off, Yahiro soon lost his patience and was a little bit afraid that he might use force if she did not stop resisting, so instead he pushed her to the cherry blossom behind her and pinned her in place. He was so close, that their bodies were almost touching.

"Now, listen Megumi! Don't you dare speak like that again!" Yahiro angrily shouted at her.

"No, you dont have the right to- -"

She stopped when she felt a soft touch on her lips. Yahiro is kissing her! It was her first kiss! To think that it was her greatest dream to be kissed by the person she loved the most..she almost gave in but the thought that he was just kissing her just to silence her. The tears that she's trying to hold fell down her cheeks, she placed he hands on his chest and gently but firmly pushed him away.

"You shouldn't kiss someone you don't love." She whispered remembering what Hikari used to say.

"Geez! How dense can you get? You're not Hikari, are you? Yes, Hikari's right, I kissed you because I love you" The change in Yahiro's face was almost comical from disbelief, to anger, to gentleness.

Megumi was about to protest when Yahiro gave her a shut-your-mouth-and-let-me-finish glare that anyone would shut their mouth from that signatured Saiga glare when Megumi closed her mouth, Yahiro spoke lovingly.

"Now Megumi-chan. Yes I fell in love with you the very moment you let me hear your song, I knew that you truly love me and care for me. And when we don't see each other I feel sad and my heart is very heavy as if it's longing to see you and feel you. I love teasing you cause it makes me feel satisfied to see how your facial expression can convey what you feel without saying a word. I don't want others to hear your voice because I want to be the only person that you'll sing for. Yes, it's a very selfish thing but I can't take it when I imagine you singing in front of other guys. I wouldn't save you back in London if I don't love you and I wouldn't bother going to the greenhouse if it weren't for you. Please no more questions. Yamamoto Megumi would you be my princess? I promise that I'll protect you at all cost." Yahiro finishe and saw tears brimming from Megumi's eyes.

Megumi kissed her and whispered. "Yes, My Prince."

-

"Ehhhhhh! You're going out? Oh my poor Megumi~" Akira is crying in animated style.

"Congratulations!" The others greeted them when the told them that theyre going out and officially they are now a couple together with the childhood sweethearts, Hikari and Kei, Akira and Tadashi and to the ones who had met recently Jun and Sakura and Ryuu and Finn. Its the most special Christmas for them.

Yay! Done bye! Bye! Read and review!


End file.
